


Fight. Back. (Violated Hero 5 Oneshot)

by iii23



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iii23/pseuds/iii23
Summary: Just my version of the VH5 ending.





	Fight. Back. (Violated Hero 5 Oneshot)

Dammit.

I am Sion, a young hero sent to slay the demon Lord Shiva. The lamia was the mother of all monsters, and filled them all with her one desire: lust. The monsters were enslaving many humans and transforming humans, which is why I got sent in. But things didn't go as planned.

I decided to spare Shiva. Killing beings, even if they are the most debauched beings of the lands, makes me feel even worse to my stomach. So I spared her, hoping for Shiva to learn from her ways.

Oh, how wrong I was.

Shiva and her minions, Safy, Belfy, and Ariel, enslaved me. I became their plaything for life. While the monsters claim that they are trying to cooperate with humans, I don't fall for their crap anymore.

More and more humans are turned into mindless toys for the monster. It seems as if the enslavement rates skyrocketed after I spared Shiva. All my efforts to find a peaceful way to subdue the Demon Lord had been for naught.

But I won't be broken by my captors.

It's time to use force.

I was in another round of sex with the girls. My shaft was jammed up Safy's ass, while Belfy flanked my behind. Areil was in a lock with my tongue, and Shiva stood from afar.

I knew what to do. Ariel was one of many who had been corrupted my the monsters. She was once a high ranking angel of the moon goddess, but now as depraved as a succubus. The plan was to just have a talk with the angel.

"Areil"

"What?"

"Shiva betrayed us!"

The angel removes her tongue from her mouth, dropping her sultery tone.

It was working!

"Sion, I was an idiot for agreeing with these monsters."

"Damn straight, M8"

"It's time I dish out some justice to these fools."

The angel backs away and starts chanting.

The monster surrounding me grow concerned.

"Hey, I thought I trained that angel..." Safty said.

"What the hell?" Belfy exclaims.

The angel seals the monsters away in a flash. With the monsters gone, we turn to face Shiva.

"Sion..."

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME!"

"We had a child..." Shiva said, rubbing her womb.

"Well, it can burn in hell"

I pull out an AK-47 and gun the birch down.


End file.
